A Mysitc Reborn
by William Kingsbury
Summary: 3 years after Tia changed and Jack left to find the water of life, 2 kids are summoned to save Tia from her spiritual bonds and Jack from a terrible fate: Sequel to Obbits14's Humble Love
1. The Mystic's Son

**DISCLAIMER: **I neither own nor created anything Pirates of the Carribean and such...Savvy???

* * *

The tiny boat crawled through the shallow river. The man posed at the end of the boat pushed down on the long stick, propelling them forward. Around his neck was a silver locket. It was open, and out of it rang a tune. It was soft, but noticeable to those of pirate lore. A bird called out, and Andrew snapped his head up, they had arrived at his mother's hut. He jumped out and helped Katy out of the boat. Steadily he opened the door and stepped inside. He unsheathed the sword his mother had given him. Surrounding the length of the blade was an everlasting fire. Katy unsheathed her sword as well and whimpered a little. 

"Andrew, why are we here? We both know she is beyond help and there is no use of being here"

Andrew smirked

"I understand you never liked my mother, what with her being all witch doctor like, but you will just have to trust me. She said we could help her escape the clutches of Calypso, we just need to pick up a few things."

In this very hut three years ago he learned he was the spawn of Tia Dalma and Jack Sparrow, a result of that fateful night where Tia attempted to take Jack's life. She even attempted to pass on the knowledge of the spirit world to Andrew.Her attempt was futile. She had taken in his sister, AnaMaria. Apparently she carried the correct aura for the job. Andrew was glad he wasn't following the spirits however; those who meddled in the affairs of the dead always had stories that ended badly. Tia was a good example of this; a woman came to her one night a few years ago. The woman had been Calypso. Tia had bargained to help free Calypso's spirit from her human bonds, only to have Calypso inhabit Tia instead. The human form of Calypso had passed away. After being inhabited by Calypso for so long, the body was worthless. Now Calypso thought she had the power she needed.

It was two nights ago when his dream happened. Andrew had awoken in a cold sweat. Tia had come to him in a dream, begging to be free from Calypso. When he looked on his lap there was Calypso's locket, the very one Davey Jones had an exact copy of. Tia had said it was necessary to set her free. He drove to Katy's house that night. He told her what happened, so they decided they needed to return to the Caribbean. They went to the divine portal that was opened three years ago and jumped in, only with the supply on their back, and the swords in their sheaths.

After scouting the hut and realizing it was safe for the time being, they had sheathed their swords.

"What's this?"

Katy had inquired poking at a silver dish.

"That is exactly what we came here for."

Andrew had replied. He took a silver vial next to the dish and threw it in the deep bowl. Out of the bowl came a butterfly engulfed in flames. The butterfly had spoke

"Oh child, it is so good to see you again. My how you have grown"

Katy jumped, startled.

"Andy, the butterfly is talking! Why is it talking?"

Andrew just ignored her and he outstretched a hand. The butterfly fell gently onto his finger. It was cool to the touch. He chuckled

"Hello mother, why did you bring us here?"

Katy looked puzzled, but before she could say what was on her mind the butterfly spoke again.

"I cannot speak long, but understand, I am not the only one in need of rescuing, before you can save me you need to save your father first. Three years ago he left in search of the water of life, in hopes of living forever. Little did he know by taking the water of life, he unleashed a powerful force. You need to go find Jack, and bring him back here."

The butterfly took flight and went on top of an old wooden box.

"Everything you need is in here, go my child, and please be safe"

Then a slight breeze came through the hut and the butterfly had disappeared completely, all that remained was smoke, trailing to the ground. Katy reached out with trembling fingers, hesitant at first

"Go on and open it, I'm sure it's safe"

Andrew had told her

"And if my face melts off?"

Katy asked with a look of disgust

"Then I'll just ask mother to make it normal again"

She opened the box and inside was a blank sea chart, a dagger with strange carvings in it, a small bag with bones in it, and a necklace with a purple crystal on the end. Attached to the necklace was a hand written note from Tia, it read

"In case you need assistance, search out a young pirate by the name of Suzanne. Show her this and I am sure she will help"

"Where on earth would we find her?"

Andrew turned and asked Katy. She just laughed.

"You obviously haven't spent too much time here. We set sail for Tortuga


	2. Tortuga's Suzanne

Andrew yelped, and the next thing he knew he was being pinned down by a large, musky pirate. The pirate held a dagger in his mouth. he grabbed it and was ready to strike Andrew.There was a loud crash. Katy had brought down a nearby rum bottle onto his head. The fighting and pillaging continued all around them

"Oh let's go to Tortuga! What a grand idea Katy!"

Andrew snarled sarcastically. Katy laughed and ducked as someone flew overhead via chandelier.

"I know she must be here! Besides, you get used to all the commotion after a while."

Andrew just gave her a funny look. She had defiantly spent more time here then he had. Katy had failed to mention that asking the wrong guy for directions could start up a full scale riot. Andrew was stuck with an idea. From his pocket he produced a small bomb. Katy's eyes widened with fear.

"What are you planning to do with that thing?"

She shrieked. Andrew just took out his blade and let the flame lick the fuse. A spark emerged and began to travel into the bomb. Andrew quickly tossed it into a barrel. He grabbed Katy and flipped the table over onto its side. The blast rang out, the table provided protection for the two teenagers. The riot instantly stopped. As the dust settled, Katy and Andrew flipped the table back to normal. Andrew used the table as a podium and shouted into the onlookers.

"Now that I have your attention, can anyone tell me where I might find Suzanne?

Gasps rang through the room; everyone began to file out of the tavern. One of the bar wenches gave Katy a toothy grin, then turned her attention to Andrew

"I wouldn't recommend getting involved with someone like her; if you value your life that is. If you don't come and follow me"

The bar wench lit a lantern and they followed her. They went through the streets of Tortuga, ignoring the calls of people attempting to sell them cheap merchandise, in hopes of ripping people off. She knocked a door three times. A small portion of the door opened and a pair of eyes look through. Katy was startled. One eye was blue and the other was a dark green. A voice from the other side of the door rang out.

"What do you want?"

Andrew stepped forward

"We need to speak to Suzanne."

The eyes narrowed

"I'm sorry but she won't be seeing anyone today. I'm sure if you come back tomorrow..."

Andrew interrupted

"We don't have until tomorrow, we have to leave tonight. I need to have Suzanne tell me more about this."

He held up the necklace with the purple crystal on it. The small section of the door instantly closed and the whole door opened. A couple of hands shot out and pulled Katy and Andrew inside. Andrew found a blade being pressed up against his neck. Behind the blade was a young woman. The strange colored eyes seemed to read his mind. They also looked as if they had years of wisdom behind them.

"Where on earth did you come across that, and why would a thief such as yourself want to steal such a dangerous item?"

Andrew shuttered. The blade was cold. He swore he could hear it singing. Katy struggled to escape the man that had a hold of her.

"He did not steal it. Tia Dalma gave it to him; she needs to be released from Calypso's grip."

The woman let go of Andrew and motioned to the man hanging onto Katy. He let her go. The woman chuckled.

"Ah yes, Let me introduce myself I am Suzanne. What do you need?"

Katy approached Suzanne. Andrew was a little surprised. Katy has always been rather timid.

"We need to save two people and we hear you can help."

Suzanne's eyes climbed down Katy, examining her carefully. She noticed the chart Katy was clutching

"I see you have the sea chart, do you have the bones as well?"

Andrew nodded and showed Suzanne the bag. Suzanne took the chart and spread it out onto an empty table. She looked up expectantly.

"Well, throw them onto the chart."

Andrew did as instructed and threw the bones. They formed out land masses on the map that he recognized. Andrew gasped. He had seen his mother do the same thing, but Andrew didn't know anything about trafficking with sprits. Suzanne saw the puzzled look and giggled.

"Do not worry, it's not black magic,If you notice the chart has little indentations in it. The bones automatically fit into these indentations. This allows vital information to be hidden from thieving eyes.

"Now who is it you are looking for?"


End file.
